Motivo dos Meus Problemas
by Ana Koori
Summary: Definição de Hyuuga Neji: arrogante, prepotente, lindo, frio, impossível não babar, mala, inútil, maravilhoso, achado, metido, gostoso... Como eu suporto um ser desses todo dia e ainda não o matei! Eu também ainda não sei... Hyuuga Neji...ARGHH!
1. Cubo de Gelo Sem Hormônios

-

YOO!

Como vão?

Tenten POV!! 8DD

-

-

ARGHH!

QUE RAIVA QUE TENHO DAQUELE SER ACÉFALO CUBO DE GELO PREPOTENTE SEM EMOÇÕES NEM HORMONIOS!!

Por toda essa raiva?

Eu explico...

Hyuuga Neji, o ser mais frio, cortante, sem emoções, prepotente ao extremo, arrogante, idiota, baka existente nesse universo.

Eu comecei ultimamente a associar todas as coisas ruins que me acontecem a ele...

A Hokage-sama não me dar aquela missão Rank-S que eu tanto queria...

O Planeta terra ser engolido pelo Sol daqui a 8 bilhões de anos...

Meu cabelo ser arrepiado e não me obedecer de manha quando acordo...

OU SEJA, Hyuuga Neji é o motivo de todos os meus problemas...

E ele sempre consegue me enlouquecer!

Com aquele jeito de se achar o melhor de todos, superior e ...arghh!

Definição de Hyuuga Neji: arrogante, prepotente, lindo, frio, impossível não babar, mala, inútil, maravilhoso, achado, metido, gostoso...

Como eu suporto um ser desses todo dia e ainda não o matei?!

Eu também ainda não sei...

E eu sempre fico falando feito um papagaio tentando fazer com que ele me responda com outra coisa que não sejam monossílabos...

E ele sempre me manda ficar quieta...

COMO EU ODEIO QUANDO ME MANDAM FICAR QUIETA!!

E eu ainda vou ser FORÇADA a ir eu uma missão LONGA com aquele ser acéfalo, sem emoções, cubo de gelo, lindo, idiota, gostoso e arrogante!

Meu Kami do céu !?

Eu quebrei algum espelho assim que nasci?

Passei de baixo de alguma escada?

Derramei sal?

Passei por uns zibilhões de gatos pretos? (A palavra zibilhão existe? Se não existir a culpa é do Neji do mesmo jeito...)

Se não fiz nada disso, a única resposta lógica que eu tenho pra esse azar que vem me assolando por TODA a minha inútil e tediante vida é...

QUE O SENHOR ME ODEIA!!

-

-

YOOO

Aqui esta a minha primeira, eu acho que é pelo menos, Neji/Tenten...!

Espero que todos que estejam lendo esta nota tenham gostado da fic e a comentem, pois uma review pode tirar um autor de uma depressão, e tirando o autor da depressão ele não ira contar os seus pulsos, e não cortando os seus pulsos ele não morrera e não será enterrado em um caixão de segunda...

Neji: O.O Que teoria de banheiro...O.O

Tenho a mente fértil...ignorem...8DDD

Neji: Meu Kami...O.O

Espero que todos gostem e comentem!

OBS: essa fic vai continuar!! 8DDDD

" _Deixem a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Ja ne.

Bejoo

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 15/09/2008


	2. Inferno Maléfico infernal do Mal

Ola seres! 8D

Responderei as reviews no final ok?!

Agora...a fic!

-

-

Sabe aquela missão longa que eu falei?

Pois é... Ela vai durar no MINIMO 2 SEMANAS! Ò.Ó

Ou seja, eu vou ficar no mínimo duas semanas com um arrogante prepotente, cubo de gelo, sem emoções, leia-se: Hyuuga Neji, e com a besta verde crente no Fogo da Juventude com o sorriso mais cegante de Konoha, leia-se: Rock Lee...

¬¬ Vida legal a minha não?! ¬¬

E sabe qual é a missão Rank-S?!

CUIDAR DE UM PIRRALHO!!

Eu mereço...¬¬

Mas pelo menos eu tive um certo prazer nessa missão...A cara que o Neji fez quando a Hokage-sama disse-nos que nossa missão seria cuidar de um bebê foi completamente impagável... XD

Ele ficou meio desconcertado, furioso, intrigado, nervoso, e finalmente confuso... Tive de me segurar para não começar a rir...

Poderia jurar que ele iria começar a gritar no meio do escritório... Mas NÃO, ele é Hyuuga Neji, aquele que não demonstra sentimentos, e as vezes duvido até que os tenha...¬¬

Mas, voltando ao assunto, nós iremos partir amanha muito (!!) cedo...E eu não estou conseguindo dormir...¬¬ Por que? Por que eu posso jurar que minha vizinha me odeia...O.O

E o que me preocupa não é o ódio dela, por que uma civil seria totalmente incapaz diante da jounin que eu me tornei, mas sim o que ela pode fazer a minha linda cazinha enquanto eu estiver fora...

Você deve estar se perguntando, por que tamanha preocupação com uma casa?

Mas é que eu amo minha casa, eu realmente a AMO! E acho que eu morreria se acontecesse alguma coisinha sequer com ela...8D

Ainda mais se aquela velha louca da Kouda colocasse fogo nela...

Mas deixando a minha maravilhosa casazinha de lado...

Eu achava que essa missão não ia ser uma coisa agradável...

Mas ando tendo idéias que tem me alegrado muito...(66)

Vocês podem estar pensando que eu sou do mal por pensar em infernizar a vida dos meus companheiros de equipe... Mas eles me torram a paciência todo santo dia!

Neji com aquele seu ar de arrogante e prepotente tão característico...

E Lee com aquela energia inacabável proveniente do seu "Fogo da Juventude"...

Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Eles infernizam a minha vida todo o dia, e quando, FINALMENTE(!!), eu tenho uma chance de me vingar, é muito mais do que claro que eu não iria perder essa oportunidade..

E realmente... eu não me importo em arder no fogo maléfico infernal do inferno do mal por ser tão cruel quanto eu pretendo ser..(666)

XD

E quer saber?!

Kami-sama que me aguarde...

Acha que pode odiar Mitsashi Tenten assim e sair impune?

Nunca...(66)

Neji e Lee também...

Aguardem-me... Vou transformar a vida de vocês num inferno maléfico infernal do mal...

XD XD

-

-

Yooo!

Bem no próximo capitulo começaram as artimanhas da Tenten...

E com certeza, elas vão ser do mal...(666)

XD

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e que eu não tenha demorado muito para postar!

8D

-

Respostas as Reviews:

**Uchiha JL**: Oiie maíído! Foi o 1° a deixar review sim! XD A tempo eu queria escrever sobre esse casalllXD Já disse sim! ) Arigatou pela review! Bejoo.

_Hyuuga ALe_: Oiie...sempre que eu vejo ele eu passo mal...-.-" Não tem mesmo como não babar..XD Aqui esta a continuação! ) Arigatou pela review! Bejoo.

**Konoha's Angel**: O.O que desespero...O.O Aqui esta a continuação... Arigatou pela review!) Bejoo.

_Prisma-san_: oiie... Tambem acho que com a Tenten narrando é comédia garantida! Que bom que vai acompanhar! Demorei? Arigatou pela review!) Bejoo.

**Belhinha Hyuuga**: XD oiie...continuei..! Arigatou pela review!) Bejoo.

_Guino.mio_: XD Me fez feliz! Tomara que seja incrível mesmo né?! E PC...deixe de ser emo e seja mais sociável!(nada contra emos! 2)Qe bom que você vai acompanhar! Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim! XD Arigatou pela review!) Bejoo.

**Carina:** Que bom que você já adorou o inicio! Acéfalo é um dos meus chingamentos favoritos...XDXD Arigatou pela review!) Bejoo.

-

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Ja ne.

Bejoo.

19/09/2008- Anaa Malfoy Z.


	3. Na no Kuni

Comentários no final...

-

-

Bem...parece que eu não dormi a noite toda...aquela velha louca (leia-se: Kouda) ficou fazendo uma barulheira infernal...parecia que ela tinha zibilhões de gatos no cio...

Juro que só não invadi o apartamento daquela velha e a trucidei gargalhando por que sou uma moça muito bem educada oks?!

Hoje de manha quando a velha cansou de fazer barulho e eu achei que ia finalmente conseguir descansar um pouco...A Besta Verde de Konoha invadiu meu apartamento com a sua maldita energia e seu maldito otimismo inabaláveis...

Então eu fui cruelmente forçada a levantar...

Mas mesmo querendo matar algumas pessoas por pura diversão hoje na hora da partida para a missão, a expressão facial do Neji não era das melhores...

Você deve estar se perguntando... Como se é possível identificar o que aquele acéfalo gostoso esta sentindo?

Eu também não sei... Mas eu sempre sei o que ele ta pensando ou sentindo no momento... Acho que é a convivência... ou então eu sou um tipo de vidente...

Mas eu acho que a segunda opção é muito improvável...

O nome do lugar onde a gente vai ter que cuidar do pirralho é Na no Kuni, que quer dizer País do Vegetal... Estranho não?

Ouvi dizer que nesse país tem um vegetal muito bom que alimenta o chakra, todos que entram nesse país sem indentificar são jogados num lugar onde há plantas carnívoras.

Por isso o Neji esta indo na frente...assim se ele não nos identificar direito ele vai ser jogado para as plantas carnívoras antes...e nesse tempo em que eles tentam prender o Neji ( o que é praticamente impossivel sendo que estamos falando de Hyuuga Neji...) eu fujo para não ser mortas por plantas com dentes enormes...

Realmente...Neji presta pra alguma coisa...

-

Finalmente chegamos nesse fim de mundo!

Nossa...é muito longe! Estou destruida...Três dias de viagem!!

Logo que chegamos uma kunoichi nos parou.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem em Na no Kuni? – disse ela com uma voz assombrosa...me assustou.O.O

- Nós somos ninjas de Konoha em uma missão. – Neji falou frio como de costume.

- Hai! Nós viemos aqui com o nosso Fogo da Juventude cuidar do filho do Kimiou-san! – Preciso dizer quem falou isso? ¬¬

- Oh...Do filho do...Kimiou-san? – A voz dela falhou...tenho a impressão que tem alguma coisa errada com esse muleque...

- Hai. – Eu respondi.

Ela usava uma mascara que não nos deixava ver seu rosto. E como eu sei que é uma mulher? Facil, ela tem o cabelo comprido até a cintura repicado e as formas de seu corpo com certeza são de uma mulher, não que eu fique olhando pra esse tipo de coisa... Mas tenho que me comparar a alguem não é?!

- Me...desculpem pela groseiria – Ela disse fazendo uma referencia, estranho. – Vou acompanha-los.

Neji apenas acenou positivamente.

- Soda-kun.

Um ninja apareceu do nada no meu lado. Juro que não me assustei...ta eu me assustei um pouquinho...ta...eu MORRI de susto! Feliz?!

- Eu vou até a casa de Kimiou-san levar os novos encarregados do Hakai-kun.

O ninja esbugalhou os olhos...Tenho a certeza de que tem algo errado com esse moleque.

- Hm..Hai.

Não quero nem ver...

-

-

_**Resposta as reviews:**_

**Kurai Kiryu**: Hai...hai...eu sei que os caps são curtos...-.-" gomem. Aqui esta o cap.! Beijos.

**Naka ;D:** Arigatou pela dica! Tentei tirar todos os emoticons! ;D Beijos.

**Hyuuga ALe****:** Com certeza a tenten vai pegar o neji de uma maneira bem proveitosa (66) Aqui esta o cap.! Beijos.

**Thata2005686****:** Que bom que amou os caps.! Aqui esta mais um! Beijos.

**Prisma-san****:** Foi cômico? Tem certeza? Nada do que eu escrevo normalmente é cômico...aqui esta a continuação. Beijos.

**konoha's Angel:** OO" Postei. Beijos.

**Leleka-chan:** Que bom que amou a fic! Uso acéfalo o tempo todo XP Beijos.

**MitsashiTenten-chan****:** Hai hai..ja continuei ;D Beijos.

**MaH Hyuuga:** Neji/Tenten é um dos meus favoritos...XP Que bom que vai acompanhar! Beijos.

-

-

Bem...eu sei que demorei muito pra postar...foi quase um mês! OO"

Isso...isso...isso é um crime!

Gomem !

Continuem lendo e não abandonem a autora desnaturada aqui. ;D

OBS: Hakai quer dizer destruição. Imaginem a criança...

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 17/10/2008


	4. Hakai san

Comentários no final... xD

-

-

O caminho para chegar até a casa de Kimou-san era longo... A ninja que nos acompanhava não falou uma só palavra!

Quando eu achei que tinha arranjado alguém normal para conversar... Me aparece essa garota muda! ¬¬°

O Lee foi falando o caminho inteiro! Cara, como ele consegue? Ele foi falando o caminho INTEIRO de como ele queria conhecer logo o Hakai e que ele ia dar uma malha verde para o menino e ensinaria-o a ter disciplina e ser muito bem educado como Gai-sensei havia ensinado a ele.

Quando o Lee ensinaria o pirralho a ter disciplina a ninja que nos guiava sorriu meio cínica...É sério...tem algo de muito errado nesse moleque...

Finalmente chegamos a casa de Kimiou-san...Era enorme e... parecia que tinha passado uma tropa inimiga O_O

Entramos todos correndo na casa... estava toda destruída e com manchas vermelhas nas paredes.

- HAKAI-SAN!! – A ninja muda gritou, dava pra ver que ela estava preocupada com o pirralho.

Saímos os quatro vasculhando a casa...não encontramos nada.

Neji ativou o byakugan :

- Ele esta no terceiro quarto a esquerda do segundo corredor.

Corremos todos até o lugar que ele tinha descrito... E o que encontramos?

O pirralho jogado no chão cheio do que parecia... sangue?

MEU KAMI! Nem chegamos direito no lugar para proteger o pirralho e ele já esta morto!

Estamos ferrados!Estamos ferrados!

Estamos ferrados! Estamos ferrados!

Perai...cadê ele?

Enquanto nós quatro tentávamos encontra alguma pista de quem tinha matado o pirralho ele...simplismente desapareceu!

Vou tentar ver no corredor...Quem sabe ele não esteja lá? Mas o que levaria um minúsculo cadáver até o corredor? Que seja...Vou La olhar do mesmo jeito.

Que porta mais pesada!

Quando finalmente consegui abrir a porta...

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O pirralho estava de pé na minha frente com um sorriso de quem acabou de aprontar alguma coisa!

Ah...eu vou matá-lo de verdade agora. Ò.Ó

A ninja que nos guiou (ainda não sei o nome dela... depois eu pergunto =D) correu até ele e o abraçou!

- Hakai-san!

- Voc tá me sufcand!!!

- Ah, gomem.- e o soltou.

Meu Kami...ele...ele..é uma PESTE!

- Hakai-san! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Não foi uma coisa legal de ver a casa toda destruída assim que chegamos e ver você meio morto! Seu pai vai ficar furioso quando chegar em casa e ver tudo o que você fez! – Disse a ninja.

- Yuuki-chan...não se preocupe! Eu só estava entediado e sabia que meus novos ninjas iam chegar hoje...Então montei tudo isso só pra me divertir um pouco...

Yuuki? Então era esse o nome dela? Legal...significa coragem sabia? Simpatizei com ela...

- Mesmo assim Hakai-san! Você não deveria ter feito isso!

- Ta Yuuki-chan...Que seja...Agora, pode me apresentar aos meus novos ninjas?

- H-hai... Este é Lee, esta é Tenten e o de branco é Neji. – Ela disse apontando para cada um de nós.

Peraí! Como ela sabia nossos nomes? Esquece... ¬¬°

- Ele já estava do lado de Neji.

- Ei...Por que você tem o cabelo comprido? Não são só as meninas que usam o cabelo comprido? Seu olho é tão estranho...Por que seu olho é tão estranho?

O_O" Meu Kami...Neji vai mata-lo..

- E você - Ele estava ao lado de Lee agora - Por que seu cabelo é cortado no estilo pinico? Por quê? Por que você usa essa roupa verde tããããããooooooooo estranha? Você tem sobrancelhas tão grossas...Por que você tem sobrancelhas tão grossas?

MEU KAMI!

E você – ótimo, chegou a hora das minhas perguntas ¬¬° - Por que usa roupas tão largas? Parece um menino...Você não é um menino não é? Se você for uma menina por que prende os cabelos? Meninas ficam mais bonitas com o cabelo solto... O que são esses pergaminhos nas suas costas? Pra que eles servem? Por que você não usa malhicagem...maquiagem ou....sei lá?

O_O"

Que tipo de perguntas foram essas? Peraí! Ele...pediu se eu sou um menino?

Ò.ó

Me abaixei até a altura dele:

- Eu sou uma menina...não uso cabelo solto por que não gosto, não preciso te dizer para que servem meus pergaminhos, e não usa maquiagem por isso é coisa para pessoas fúteis. – Olhei de forma tão assassina para ele que ele se afastou. Bom trabalho Tenten! 8D

- Hakai-san! Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta!

- Hai, hai...¬¬°

- Vá arrumar a casa agora!

-Tenho mesmo Yuuki-chan?

- Acho que seu pai não gostaria de encontrar a casa assim quando chegar...

Ele saiu que o pai é uma grande arma contra esse moleque...vou usar isso.

- Ninjas de Konoha...Eu peço desculpas pelo Hakai-san...Ele é apenas uma criança...Não sabe o que diz...

- Meu...meu...meu cabelo é cortado no estilo pinico? ÇÇ

¬¬° ai meu Kami...tô vendo que essa vai ser uma PÉSSIMA missão...

- Seus aposentos são ali...- Yuuki disse apontando para uma casa mediana no quintal – Agora eu tenho que ir, Soda-kun não deve ficar sozinha na entrada...

Ela estava saindo, eu a acompanhei até a porta. Ela ainda usava aquela mascara... o/

- Então...Yuuki, não é?

- Hai?

- Tive a impressão de que você já conhecia muito bem Hakai-san...

- Err...é que...eu já fui a ninja encarregada dele...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nós tivemos alguns...problemas...que eu não fui capaz de resolver...

- Ah...bem, muito prazer então, espero que você possa me dar dicas de como cuidar dele... ;D

- H-hai! – e foi embora.

Não sei o por que...Mas simpatizei MUITO MESMO com essa ninja...

-

-

Respostas as review:

Prisma-san: Ele É o capeta...xD Aqui esta a continuação! Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

Kurai Kiryu: Pode ter pena dela mesmo...coitada...vai sofrer (66) Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

Hyuuga ALe: Eu diria das piores...xD Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

Lust Lotu's: Que bom que você ta amando! É muito pior do que um capetinha...Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

Luiza-chan: Tentei fazer ela um pouco maior...Logo logo vai vir mais romance, não se preocupe...Arigatou pela review! Beeijos.

-

-

Finalmente postei não?

Desculpem pela demora...é que tava com

preguiça de escrever mesmo...xD

**"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_**

Ja ne.

Beeijos

**02/11/2008 - Anaa Malfoy Z.**


	5. Cubículo

-

Comentários no final...xD

-

-

Sábado. Hoje é sábado.

E eu estou em uma missão nojenta cuidando de um pirralho... Ninguém merece. ¬¬°

Minha cama estava tão quentinha... Juro que daria tudo, tá, não tudo, mas muita coisa, pra continuar lá...

Mas aquela peste violou a minha preguiça matinal... Maldita criança.

- Tenteeen- chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Meu Kami... eu vou pendurá-lo pelos tornozelos no precipício mais mortal e que tiver mais estalagmites...

Levantei-me lentamente... Muito lentamente mesmo... Eu consegui me levantar?! O_o

- Tenteeen- chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Ai. Meu. Kami.

- Tô com fome.

Ai. Meu. Kami.

Eu não sei cozinhar! Não sei fazer nada na cozinha! Nada mesmo!

Até a água que eu coloco para ferver eu queimo! O que eu faço? O que eu dou de comida para ele? Pensa Tenten...pensa...comida enlatada! Isso!

- Você ta me ouvindo? Tem problema auditivo? Eu disse que TÔ COM FOME!!

- Hakai-san... Eu ouvi da primeira vez que você falou... Ò.Ó

Acho que a cara que eu fiz o espantou...

- Onde fica o armário com, sei lá... Suprimentos?

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho... É bom eu tomar cuidado com esse moleque...

- É no primeiro corredor azul, terceira porta a direita.

Essa casa é tão grande que eu vou acabar fazendo um mapa para não me perder aqui dentro... ¬¬°

Andei até o lugar que ele falou...

Era um quarto pequeno e escuro, ainda não tinha conseguido acender a luz quando derepende a porta atrás de mim se fechou com um estrondo.

Quase morri tamanho o susto...

Tentei abrir a porta... E imagine o que tinha acontecido?

Aquele DIABO EM MINIATURA tinha trancado-a com chave!

Eu conseguia ouvir claramente as risadas do monstrinho...

- HAHAHAAHAHAH! Peguei dois idiotas hoje!

Idiota, eu? Perai... ele falou...DOIS? HEEIIIIIM?!

Finalmente achei uma luz...

- AHHHHHHHHH!

Neji Hyuuga, o ser mais egocêntrico do planeta Terra, ou melhor, de toda a Galáxia, estava apoiado dormindo no chão.

.

O cutuquei... A-D-O-R-O cutucar as pessoas enquanto elas dormem...

Cutucar pessoas enquanto elas dormem é MARA *-*

- Hm...

- Neji?

- Hai?!

Acho que ele estava meio zumbi... Ou melhor, tenho certeza ¬¬°

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Juro que tentei me abaixar pra ficar na altura em que ele estava... Pena que não consegui por causa do tamanho daquele cubículo... Adivinhem o que aconteceu...?!

Exato, eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai em cima dele... pelo menos ele serviu de ótimo travesseiro para amortecer a minha queda no mini cubículo...

- AH!

Foi só o que eu consegui dizer antes de ser amparada por aqueles braços fortes e mãos grandes... aaiii...

TENTEN! Controle-se! Pare de suspirar!

Lembre-se que ele é prepotente, arrogante,maravilhoso, egocêntrico, cubo de gelo sem hormônios, lindo, idiota, e gostoso...

A posição que nos encontrávamos era pra lá de constrangedora...

Eu estava sentada no colo dele!

- Tenten... O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu perguntei primeiro...

- Hakai-san me acordou dizendo que estava com fome, mas eu não tenho os dotes culinários de Hinata-sama... então pensei em dar um enlatado pra ele ou algo do gênero...e ele me prendeu aqui..¬¬°

- Exatamente igual a mim...¬¬°

Nós estávamos muito próximos... Muito próximos mesmo...

E o pior de tudo... Não tinha como eu ficar em pé sem me apoiar em algo... E se eu me apoiasse nesse algo provavelmente deixaria o Hyuuga desacordado e incapacitado de ter filhos...

O QUE EU FAÇO MEU KAMI? O QUE EU FAÇO?

- Err... Não tem como sair daqui não é? – Eu estava desesperada...EU ESTOU SENTADA NO COLO DE NEJI HYUUGA!

- Não...a porta só se abre por fora...

- E o que faremos agora então?

- Esperar Tenten... só podemos esperar...

-

Acho que já estamos presos aqui por umas três ou quatro horas...eu ainda estou no colo dele (66)

Ele esta dormindo...Parece um anjo...TENTEN! Que tipo de pensamento foi esse?! Ò.Ó

Eu estou praticamente deitada em cima dele... meu pescoço dói..minhas costas doem...TUDO dói...não sei como meus pensamentos ainda não começaram a doer... ¬¬"

E pra piorar eu não posso me mexer... por que se eu me mexer ele vai acordar...¬¬°

Será que eu consigo apoiar minha cabeça no ombro dele sem que ele acorde? Pelo menos assim eu mudo ela de posição e meu pescoço pode parar de doer! 8D

Devagar. Bem Devagar. Muito devagar.

Pronto.

Ele tem um perfume tão bom...

TENTEN! Você já foi apaixonada por ele lembra? E o que aconteceu? Você só quebrou a cara, então pare já com esses pensamentos! Ò.Ó

-

Eu dormi... eu não acredito que dormi sobre Neji Hyuuga!

Como eu sei que nós não vamos sair daqui sem que aquela desgraça de moleque abra a porta...

Vou voltar a dormir ¬¬°

-

_-Aqui! Aqui! Não abrimos essa porta ainda!_

_- Aqui esta a chave Lee-san!_

-AAAHH!

Minha cabeça...Esta tudo no meu corpo doendo...mas..tem algo..macio (?!) em baixo de mim...Neji!

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai?

LUZ! AH LUZ! ELA ME CEGA! ¬¬°

- Shhiiiiu Yuuki-san! Acho que eles se acertaram...vamos deixá-los a sós...

- NÃÃÃOO!

Finalmente alguém abriu essa porcaria de porta.

Eu me levantei rapidamente...minha pernas...eu não estou sentindo minha pernas.. ¬¬°

- Neji...você não vai levan...

Meu. Kami. (adoro frases repetidas ... já devo ter falado isso mil vezes hoje não é? Mas...quem se importa?! xD)

Ele estava um pouco vermelho, com o rosto contorcido em uma careta de dor misturado com desespero...o que foi que aconteceu...

.Kami.

Lembram que eu disse que não tinha como eu ficar em pé sem me apoiar em algo? E se eu me apoiasse nesse algo provavelmente deixaria Neji desacordado e incapacitado de ter filhos...?

Pois é...eu me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe masculino...e me apoiei lá para ficar de pé...

É bom eu começar a correr... Se quiser viver para contar história...

...

Acho que nem vou precisar correr...ele não consegue se levantar...xD

- Neji-kun!

- Lee, ajude-o a se levantar e o leve até sua cama...

A Besta Verde de Konoha levou meu amigo provavelmente estéreo até o quarto...

- Tenten-san...

- Hai?

- Vocês dois...- Yuuki cora

O QUE ELA VAI PENSAR DE MIM! Ò.Ó MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO!

- Hakai-san nos trancou...

- Ah...eu sabia... Se precisarem de algo mande me chamar, vou voltar até a barreira, não devo deixar Soda-kun sozinho...

Será que ela gosta desse tal Soda-kun? As duas vezes que eu vi Yuuki, ela falou dele... quando tivermos mais intimidade vou perguntar...

Agora vou até o quarto ver meu amigo provavelmente estéril, espero realmente que ele não me mate...

- Hm...Neji?

- Hai.

- Você...está bem?

JURO POR KAMI QUE OUVI UM "Melhor agora" O_O

Devo estar ficando louca... Afinal, eu sempre gostei dele e ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse por mim, por que agora ele...

Esqueça Tenten, não volte a gostar dele. TENHA ORGULHO PRÓPRIO CRIATURA!

- Tenten?

- Hai?

Sim...eu estava pensando, completamente distraída, que nem percebi que ele se levantou e ficou em frente a mim...¬¬° baka.

Meu. Kami.

Ele esta MUITO próximo. MUITO MESMO!

- Ei pessoal... opa.

¬¬° Claro que o Lee tinha que entrar no quarto.

-

O pestinha não aprontou mais nada até o fim do dia...acho que ele esta planejando algo...¬¬°

Algo GRANDE!

Vou tomar mais cuidado com as ações dele... e com as minha também, só por preucaução.

-

Finalmente consegui deitar...

Nossa, o meu dia foi extremamente cansativo... e com várias revelações, pelo menos se eu não estiver ficando louca foram varias.... xD

ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

O_o"

Que barulho foi esse?

Ahh...¬¬°

Quem se importa? Nesse momento o mundo dos sonhos chama desesperadamente por mim...e eu quero MUITO atender esse chamdo...

Boa noite.

-

-

**Respostas as reviews**:

Kurai Kiryu: Realmente... Hakai vai ser muito (!!) útil... (66) Arigatou pela review! Beeijs.

Lust Lotu's: Um anjo não?! Lee tem mesmo cabelo de pinico ^^ Arigatou pela review! Beeijs.

Uzumaki-Ayame-chan: Que bom que você achou que esta muito boa! Arigaotu pela review e pelos elogios! ^^ Beeijs.

Hyuuga ALe: Não não..ela não vai roubar o MEU Neji ^^ Arigaotu pela review! Beeijs.

Uchiha JL: Só um pouquinho desnaturado ^^ Que bom que esta amando maído! 8DD Arigatou pela review! Beeijs.

-

**YOOOO!**

Nem demorei muito pra postar néh?

Finalmente o romance começou levemente a aparecer nessa fic...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

_Problemas por falta de review:_

_- Depressão_

_- Suicidio_

_- Ser autista_

Deixem reviews para a autora não ter problemas como esses e muitos outros. _Totalmente sem pressão._

xD

Ja ne.

Beeijos

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 15/11/2008


	6. Eu vejo gente morta OO

8D

-

-

Ultimamente Hakai-san não tem aprontado quase nada... O que apenas aumenta minhas suspeitas de que ele esta tramando algo grande, MUITO grande.

Meus dias nessa missão vão de mal a pior. ¬¬°

Acordo, limpo as paredes que Hakai-san adquiriu como hobbie pintar, preparo comida para a praga me contendo para não colocar veneno nela, tento limpar as roupas imundas de lama da peste, e por ai vai... ¬¬°

Por Kami, é a missão mais chata e tediante que já tive em minha vida.

Ainda estou na minha cama, ela esta tão agradável que eu não estou com a mínima vontade de me levantar...

Mas eu tenho que me levantar.

Mas eu não quero. Mas eu tenho ¬¬... mas eu não quero xD. Mas agora eu já me levantei ¬¬. Com os olhos fechados, mas levantei. ¬¬°

Coloquei desastradamente meus chinelos, que estranho, eles parecem melados... mas quem se importa?!

Me arrastei como uma morta viva até o simples armário, puxando de dentro qualquer peça de roupa.

Estranho, esta tão...colada. Nem parece ser uma das minhas roupas que normalmente são folgadas...

Vamos abrir os olhos para ver que roupa esta me esmagando... Calma, muita calma. Pronto, olhos totalmente abertos e a roupa...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Observei a porta de meu quarto se abrir rapidamente e por ela passar um borrão.

- Tenten? O que houve? Você estava libertando o seu fogo da juventude em forma de gritos? **

A visão que estou tendo é o pior pesadelo que eu já pude imaginar ter...

Lee acabou de adentrar no meu quarto, com uma cueca samba-canção verde, cheia de pontos vermelhos que eu consegui identificar como chamas.

- Tenten...que roupa é essa? O_O

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eu havia me esquecido da MINÍMA camisola vermelha TOTALMENTE DEGOTADA que eu estava vestindo.

- Mas...O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Meu dia não pode piorar. Agora Neji veio juntar-se ao nosso show de aberrações. Ou melhor, Circo dos Horrores -.-".

Ótimo. ¬¬°

- Lee, por que você esta vestido dessa forma no quarto de Tenten?

O cabeça de cuia pareceu perceber apenas agora que estava somente com as roupas de baixo. -.-"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- Lee, vá se trocar e pare de gritar mais histericamente que Tenten. E você, err...

Só agora ele parou para ver como eu estou vestida.

E eu também só percebi agora que ele esta com o rosto pintado como um rato... E com orelhas também.

- Por que você esta vestida assim?

- Por que você esta maquiado assim?

Puxei minhas cobertas rapidamente para tampar meu corpo quase todo exposto por aquele mínimo pedaço de pano que eu ousei chamar de camisola. --°

O Hyuuga olhou-se e não viu nada de estranho ... Me encarou como se eu estivesse ficando louca. ¬¬°

O levei até o banheiro, onde havia um enorme espelho.

Ao analisar seu reflexo sua face se contorceu de uma forma impagável. =D

Espanto. Raiva. Rancor. Ódio. E novamente espanto ao notar que tinha orelhas.

Juro por Kami que nunca segurei tanto uma gargalhada em toda minha vida. xD

- Eu... – e sumiu do meu quarto.

Realmente, aquele pirralho é uma peste vinda do inferno para aterrorizar meus dias, mas ver Neji como um rato, e Lee de samba canção verde... Tenho que parabenizá-lo... xD

Agora quero apenas ver como tirar essa porcaria de pano vermelho... -.-"

-

Juro por Kami que eu tentei de todas as formas possíveis (e até impossíveis!! Ò.Ó )tirar aquela porcaria de mim, mas não saia!

Acho que ele passou algum tipo de cola no trapo vermelho, e nos meus novos chinelos de coelhinho rosa choque que eu acabei de adquirir. ¬¬°

Coloquei um roupão sobre o corpo e desci preparar o café.

Com o Neji e com o Lee foi engraçado, mas eu não conseguir tirar aquela m* não teve graça nenhuma. Ò.Ó

Ao que aparenta eu não fui a única a ter problemas com a brincadeira de meu pequeno "anjinho"...

Neji estava com suas roupas normais, mas havia algo saindo de sua... x.x

- A maquiagem não sai e ele colou orelhas em minha cabeça e caudas em todas as minhas calças. Ò.ó

Esta explicado. -.-"

- Não consigo tirar esta belíssima cueca verde de forma nenhuma. Esta me faltando fogo da juventude. NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAI-SENSEI, ME DESCULPE! EU NÃO HONREI O FOGO, ELE ACABOU! – gritava ele ajoelhado no chão, também com um roupão.

Meu. Kami.

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- E qual a sua história?

- Ele colou meus pés a esses chinelos "MARAVILHOSOS" e eu também não consegui tirar a porcaria da camisola que também deve estar colada.

- Nós temos que dar um jeito nessa criança. Ele esta passando dos limites... Ò.Ó

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir não é Neji? Bem... tanto faz. Eu vou até a cozinha preparar o maldito café.

Caminhei a passos lentos até a cozinha. Talvez eu estivesse esperando que óleo e penas de galinha caíssem em cima de mim ou que sabe até uma bomba...

Ok. Eu estou exagerando. Mas esse pirralho tem uma mente de um criminoso genial, então, é sempre bom estar precavida.

Quando entrei na cozinha vi uma coisa que me chocou muito.

Mais do que Neji ter virado um rato.

Mais do que Lee entrar com roupas de baixo no meu quarto.

Mais do que o moleque com a mente de um gênio do crime.

Mais do que eu estar colada a coelhinhos rosa choque e a um pano vermelho.

Haikai-san estava sentado na mesa da cozinha.

A mesa estava completamente cheia de comida.

Hakai-san... Preparou o café? O_O

Veneno... só pode ser veneno. A comida só pode estar envenenada.

É a única explicação lógica para esta peste ter preparado o café. O_O

- Bom dia, Tenten-sama.

- B-bom dia Hakai-san.

- Os outros já desceram para o café?

- E-eu...já vou chamá-los.

Sai daquele lugar o mais rápido que pude.

- Ele...Ele...

- Tenten, acalme-se e para de gaguejar para que entendamos o que quer dizer.

- Isso, deixe o seu fogo de juventude aflorar! *---*

- ¬¬°

- ¬¬"

- O quê?

- Esquece.

- Esquece. Hakai-san preparou o café da manha. Oo

- O_O

- O_o

- O_O Veneno. Só pode ter veneno.

- Foi o que eu pensei Neji...

- Vocês são tão exagerados! Olhem só o tamanho de Hakai-san! Seu fogo da juventude nem se acendeu ainda! Como ele poderia fazer isso? E onde ele arranjaria veneno? O_O

- Talvez Lee tenha razão...

- Ou talvez não, e todos nós vamos morrer envenenados e depois ele vai nos expor em praça pública para depois nos jogar no campo onde tem plantas carnívoras e cobrar ingresso das pessoas para assistirem ao show de carnificina... O_O

- Meu Kami Tenten! Que pessimismo!

- Vamos lá. Pior do que a cena que a Tenten fez o favor de descrever não deve ser. ¬¬°

Adentramos os três na cozinha.

Nos sentamos e encaramos o pequeno.

- Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu péssimo comportamento esses dias, e para compensá-los de tamanha frustração, eu lhes preparei um café da manha digno de deuses. Apreciem. ^^

O_O

Desde quando o pirralho aprendeu a falar bonito assim?

Péssimo comportamento? Acho que ele nunca aprendeu direito o significado da palavra comportamento...

Mas eu estou realmente com fome.

E a comida a minha frente esta com um aspecto tão agradável que simplesmente NÃO PODE ter sido envenenada.

Olhei de relance Lee, que já estava comendo, e depois para Neji, que também me olhou desconfiado.

Coloquei um pedaço da torta que estava na minha frente no meu prato, esperando que a qualquer momento ela fosse explodir.

Ela não explodiu.

Calma Tenten. Ele é só uma criança. Não pode ter uma mente tão diabólica assim.

Você esta exagerando. Coma um pedaço da torta. É só uma criança.

Comi um pedaço da torta. Estava realmente deliciosa. **

Hakai-san não estava comendo. Apenas eu, Lee e Neji que estávamos comendo. Estranho.

De repente minha boca começou a formigar.

Esta formigando.

FORMIGANDO MUITO.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PIMENTA!

Olhei na mesa. Nada para beber.

Olhei Neji e Lee, eles já estavam em volta procurando algo o que beber.

Hakai-san havia sumido.

Meu KAMI!

Minha boca! Eu preciso de água!!

Nada na geladeira.

Nada na mesa.

ÁGUA!

Já sei!

Tem um grande aquário na sala!

Corri com grande alvoroço até o aquário, sendo seguida pelos dois.

Nos atiramos os três contra o aquário.

- AHH!

- AAHHH!

-ÁGUA! EU PRECISO DE ÁGUA!

Quando já tínhamos tomado o suficiente, nos encaramos.

Meu Kami. A água do aquário estava abaixo da metade. O_O

De repente Neji começou a se contorcer.

Ele fez uma expressão de quem ia vomitar e cuspiu algo laranja.

Era um peixe. O_O

O peixe ficou pulando no chão até morrer. Todos nós o encarando estáticos.

Meu Kami.

O fim deste pirralho esta próximo.

Muito próximo. Ò.Ó

-

-Eu vejo gente morta. O_O

Daí alguém pergunta:

- Com que freqüência?

E eu respondo com uma voz cavernosa:

- Aah tooooodo tempo.

Pois é, eu acabei de ver Haikai-san.

MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ Ò.Ó

-

-

YOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ta, eu sei que eu demorei muito para postar... mas eu estava na praia!

A culpa não foi minha! Foi dos meus pais que me levaram! ;p

-

Respostas as reviews:

Eu me esqueci de responder a uma review do quarto cap.:

O.o : Desculpe se a história não lhe agradou, fiz o máximo que pude. Eu não tenho um beta para ficar corrigindo os meus erros de português então...é um pouco complicado ^^. Eu não vou me deletar apenas por que você não gostou de uma história minha, se não gostou, não te forcei a lê-la. Obrigado pela review educada. ;p

Agora...as do quinto cap:

**Hyuuga ALe:** que bom que você gostou! ^^ Arigatou pela reviews! Beeijos. ;p

_Uzumaki-Ayame-chan:_ Torturar o Neji é MARA! Vou dar uma olhadinha na sua fic sim..^^ E eu amei a idéia! Posso usar? Arigatou pela review! Beeijos. ;p

**Lust Lotu's:** Acho que nem o Lee deve ser capaz de acompanha-lo...O_O Realmente, ela não vai poder reclamar xD Arigatou pela review! Beeijos. ;p

_Kurai Kiryu__:_ KSKAOPKSOPAKSOPAKSPOAKSPOAKSP Adorei o extrato de Naruto! xD Arigatou pela review! Beeijos. ;p

**Uchiha JL:** Maíído! Bem, eu tentei continuar logo...mas é que como eu fui pra praia, até eu conseguir voltar ao meu amado computador, demorou um pouco... ¬¬° Arigatou pela review! Beeijos. ;p

_rarussamy:_ O_O Não, eu definitivamente não quero morrer...O_O Arigatou pelos elogios e pela review! Beeijos. ;p

**HyuugaRenata27:** Aqui esta a continuação! ^^ Arigatou pelo elogio e pela review! Beeijos. ;p

-

_Problemas por falta de review:_

_- Depressão_

_- Suicidio_

_- Ser autista_

Deixem reviews para a autora não ter problemas como esses e muitos outros. _Totalmente sem pressão.^^_

xD

Ja ne. Beeijos.

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 12/01/2009


	7. Banheiro do Paraiso

Comentários no final.

-

-

Já estou acostumada com a minha rotina nesta maldita missão.

Que inferno.

Ao menos hoje pela manhã tive uma visão que vai povoar meus sonhos até o resto de minha vida.

Quer saber o que eu vi?

HÁHÁHÁ, eu não vou contar. (:

Mentira, vou sim, por que eu, simplesmente, TENHO que dividir minha visão perfeitamente linda com alguém.

Eu levantei-me, me vesti, e fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto, e fazer todas aquelas coisas que a gente faz quanto acorda e vai ao banheiro...

Então eu sai do meu quarto, belíssima claro, com aquela cara amassada de quem acabou de acordar e o cabelo bonito que só vendo, e sim, o sarcasmo escorreu nesta frase, e entrei rapidamente no banheiro, tentando poupar as outras pessoas a assustarem-se com minha 'ótima' aparência, e então...

CÉUS.

Tive uma visão de perder o fôlego.

_Ele_ estava lá.

Neji estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e segurava outra nas mãos, enquanto enxugava seus cabelos. Seu tórax estava molhado, o que já me fez suspirar. *O*

Ele parecia tão...angelical, com aquela névoa de quando a gente sai do banho, os longos cabelos – perfeitos, por que garotas não tem cabelos assim? ¬¬, Melhor, por que EU não tenho o cabelo assim? Ah, já sei, por que eu sou uma simples mortal, enquanto ele é um Deus. ** - sendo secado e gotas escorrendo pelo tórax malhado.

Eu particularmente, segui com o olhar uma gota que pingou pelo seu queixo, escorreu pelo seu peito, e contornou as voltas malhadas de sua barriga até se dissolver na toalha.

Meu Deus. Juro que quase tive uma parada cardíaca.

Então ele finalmente notou minha presença ali.

Eu poderia ficar observando-o pelo resto da minha vida sem problema algum. (:

- Tenten, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Claro que ele tinha que falar friamente, mas eu pude ver a surpresa em sua voz.

- Eu...Estava indo ao banheiro, entrei aqui, e você estava aqui. (:

- Isso eu já notei mas, você se importa de sair, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou semi-nu. ¬¬°

Oh, claro que eu percebi, até decorei todas as voltas de seu corpo enquanto você não estava olhando para poder revelas em meus sonhos mais estranhos e alucinados. *O*

- Er, hm, claro.

Virei-me e fui em direção a porta.

Que estranho, esta emperrada.

- Hm, Neji?

- O quê?

- Eu não consigo abrir a porta.

- Estes dias consecutivos sem treinar estão deixando seu desempenho como ninja fraco, Tenten.

Claro que ele tinha que me ofender. ¬¬

Mas eu não me importo, contando que ele continue só de toalha e perto de mim. *-*

- Tenten.

- Sim?

- Você trancou a porta quando entrou?

- Hm, não.

- Aquela peste, pirralho dos infernos, eu vou matá-lo quando sair daqui...

- Neji?

- O quê?

- Você pode me explicar por que você esta chingando alguém? oO

- Hakai-sama nos trancou, de novo. ¬¬°

...

OH YEAH! FINALMENTE AQUELE PIRRALHO SERVIU PARA ALGO!

Agora eu vou ficar aqui trancando, e com um Neji semi-nu. *O*

- O quê nós vamos fazer?!

- Esperar o Lee abrir a porta outra vez.

- E me encontrar neste estado?

- Você não trouxe roupas para o banheiro? O:

- Não. ¬¬

- Ótimo. Eu estou presa em um banheiro com um homem semi-nu. ¬¬

UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! *O*

EU ESTOU PRESA NO BANHEIRO COM UM NEJI SEMI-NU! *O*

Neji sentou-se e esperou.

Eu também me sentei.

Sabe, mesmo sendo muito maravilhoso estar trancada em um banheiro com um homem lindo e gostoso e ainda por cima apenas de toalha, isso esta sendo muito estranho. oO

- Neji?

- Hm?

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperamos a salvação?

- O quê?

- Rezar?

- ¬¬°

- Então...sei lá, hm...um jogo?

- Que jogo?

- De perguntas e respostas! *o*

- Não sei.

- Vamos! Por favor! Nós vamos ficar aqui vegetando mesmo...

- Esta certo.

- YEAH! Eu começo. Neji, você, hm... já beijou alguma garota?

Ele ficou parecendo uma pimenta.

MEU KAMI! EU FIZ NEJI HYUUGA FICAR ENVERGONHADO.

- Eu tenho que responder? D:

- SIM! E tem que ser a verdade!

- Não.

*O* .KAMI.

- Minha vez. Repito a mesma pergunta para você.

Okay, agora eu fiquei sem ação. ¬¬

Percebi um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

E eu sei que ele pensou em um longo e sonoro HOHOHO³! ¬¬

_- NEJI? TENTEN?_

Nos levantamos rapidamente.

- AQUI LEE!

- NO BANHEIRO!

- Certo, afastem-se e eu vou usar meu fogo da juventude para abrir a porta.

_Click._

A porta se abriu.

- Lee. Você não usou uma chave, usou?

- Sim Neji, peguei de Hakai-sama. **

- Mas então como você usou seu fogo da juventude para abrir a porta?

- Muito simples minha querida Tenten...

- Sem exagero por favor... ¬¬

- ¬¬°

- O Fogo da Juventude pode tomar variadas formas, neste momento ele se transformou em uma chave.*---*

- ¬¬°

- ¬¬*

- *o*, Ah, Neji, por que você esta assim? OO

- Prefiro não comentar...

Então, eu passei algum tempo com um Neji semi-nu, e isso foi incrível! *O*

O primeiro dia que eu passo nesta casa que eu não quero matar o pirralho!

Mas ainda assim tenho ganas de matar aquela peste. (:

Espero que amanhã seja tão "agradável" quanto hoje... *O*

-

-

Olá,

Eu sei, vocês tem o direito de me chingar, esquartejar, jogar pedras, geladeiras e até vacas se quiserem, eu sei que demorei MUITO para postar, CARACA, FOI QUASE UM ANO! ¬¬ E o pior de tudo é que eu não tenho uma desculpa plausível... Eu não postei por que tive preguiça mesmo. ¬¬ Espero que desculpem minha demora e deixem reviews. Senão eu morro. _Totalmente sem pressão._

**Reviews:**

**Babu-chan:** MUITO FOFO! Aham, o peixe foi nojento. oO EIAEOIOAEIOAEIOA Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Mitsashi Gih-Chan:** Leitora nova! *O* Adorei a Hakai-samafobia! IAEOIAEOIAOEIAOEIA O otimismo dela também me impressiona. (: Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Lust Lotu's:** Eu queria o Neji de qualquer forma. *o* Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Beijos (:

**Vét^^:** Meus primos também faziam coisas tristes comigo, mas ai eu descobri a vingança. (: MUH AH AH AHA Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Miuky-chan: **Que bom que esta gostando! Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Nahimana C.:** Realmete, eles foram muito ótarios em acreditar nas palavras bonitas do Hakai...AOEIAOEA. Eu sei que ele não me fez nada, mas é que eu imaginei a cara do Neji cuspindo um peixe e passei mal de tanto rir, então eu matei ele. (: Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Beijos (:

**Anaa:** Eu adorei escrever a parte do Neji cuspindo o peixe também! Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Gabbi-chan:** Oii, sei que demorei pra postar, mas eu não tenho amor a minha vida. HOHOHO³ Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Kurai Kiryu:** Eu já pensei no caso deles se sentirem ofendidos mas, eu não conheço nenhum autista além de mim mesma, então não tem problema. (: Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**:** Maído! Também tenho saudade! Que droga ein?! Obrigada pelo elogio e pela review! Beijos (:

**Lady Luz:** Meu Deus, por favor não me faça perder a minha cabeça. oO Eu sei que demorei PRA CARAMBA pra postar mas é que...certo eu não tenho desculpa, demorei por que estava com preguiça. ¬¬ Que bom que alivio o seu extresse! Não vou me matar na banheira, então não precisa se preocupar. (: Obrigada pela review! Beijos (:

**Louise-sama:** Obrigada pelo elogio, e pela review. Beijos (:

-

Beijos

Ana Koori – 27.06.2009


	8. Tribunal

Comentários no final.

-

-

Lembram que eu disse que ia ter os sonhos mais estranhos e alucinados com o Neji?

Pois é, eu tive. *O*

Kami do céu, que eu quase tive um ataque ontem naquele banheiro. Pena que durou TÃO pouco tempo!

Mas eu agradeço aos céus pelo Lee ter chegado exatamente naquela hora e me salvado de responder aquela pergunta totalmente embaraçante.

Hoje de manha foi um dia calmo até, eu levantei, fui ao banheiro - secretamente desejando que ele estivesse lá de novo, mas não estava D: - preparei o café, o Hakai-sama apareceu, comeu, e sumiu.

O que me deixa ainda mais temerosa do que ele pode fazer hoje à tarde... Medo.

MUITO medo do Hakai-sama.

O_O

-

Kami, agora toda vez que eu vejo o Neji eu me lembro dele de toalha. PARE COM ISSO TENTEN!

É sério. Eu acho que realmente vou pirar.

Mas pelo menos eu tenho razões pra pirar! Quais são?

Você quer realmente ouvir a minha lista? ¬¬

1. Eu estou com em uma missão onde tenho que proteger a pessoa que eu mais desejei matar em toda minha vida. - Ò_Ó

2. Nesta missão eu estou com um ninja que veste roupa de ginástica de mulher dos anos 60 verde e que entre cada 10 palavras faladas 20 são "fogo da juventude". – eu sei que é impossível, mas é um exagero né. ¬¬° -

3. O meu cabelo esta uma droga essa semana. DD:

4. Eu fiquei trancada um Deus – perfeito, maravilhoso, gostoso, _lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão_ *-* - em um banheiro apertado sendo que ele estava molhado e SÓ com uma toalha. *OO*

E fala sério. Só o item quatro já é profundamente perturbador.

Perturbadoramente agradável é claro, mas ainda assim, perturbador.

MUITO perturbador.

-

- TENTEN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

- O QUE? O QUE? O QUE ACONTECEU HAKAI-SAMA?

-Nada, só venha aqui.

Eu vou matar este moleque. É sério. ¬¬

- Sente-se. Por favor. -sorriso angelical-

Eu sabia que tinha que esperar algo dele.

O que vai acontecer agora?

Vão saltar grupos canibais de todas os cômodos visíveis, amarrar-me, dilacerar a minha carne, e saborear um maravilhoso jantar _A La Tenten_? O_O

É só o que falta.

- NEEEEEEJI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Meu Kami. O que esta praga planeja?

- Sim, Hakai-sama?

- Sente-se, por favor.

Ótimo, agora estamos os três sentados encarando um ao outro na mesa de jantar vazia. O que ele planeja, meu Kami?

- Eu fui informado de que vocês têm um caso.

O_O

Oh. Meu. Kami.

HAHA! O NEJI FICOU VERMELHO

Argh, eu também fiquei vermelha. D:

- Não.

- Têm sim. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. Ò_í

Eu sabia que este garoto não era normal, e que ele é um tipo de psicótico em miniatura – ele e o Sasuke, quando menor, se dariam bem eu acho ;3 -, mas, gargalhadas do mal? Fala sério, que medo. oO

- Eu vi a cara de vocês quando saíram do banheiro.

- Como?, Você não estava lá.

- Eu não estava lá Tenten-san, mas eu espalhei câmeras de vigilância por toda casa. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Gargalhadas do mal, que medo. oO Denovo. ¬¬

Peraí.

Então... ELE TEM VIDEOS MEUS TOMANDO BANHO! AH EU VOU MATAR ESTE GAROTO!

Mas quando eu ia demonstrar a minha insatisfação perante meu banho gravado e arquivado em uma fita, eu milagrosamente me toquei de uma coisa.

ELE TAMBÉM TEM FITAS DO NEJI TOMANDO BANHO! *O*

Surtei.

...

...

...

...

...

Deu, recobrei a consciência.

Ah! Neji tomando banho.!

MORRI DENOVO.

...

- E como eu tenho estas fitas eu descobri que o Neji-san nunca beijou ninguém.

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ri DEMAIS da cara do Neji agora. :D

- E pela cara da Tenten no vídeo presumo que ela também nunca beijou ninguém.

Mas que merda. ¬¬

- Chamo agora ao tribunal, Rock Lee.

O Lee apareceu e se sentou na cadeira mais distante.

Tribunal? O que esta acontecendo aqui? oO

- Lee-san, você jura falar a verdade, somente a verdade, e nada mais do que a verdade?

- Sim, eu juro pelo Fogo da Juventude que arde em todos os corações jovens deste país e no mund...

- Ta, ta, já entendemos Lee.

- Então Lee-san, qual é a conclusão que você tira após conviver por tanto tempo com estes dois?

Lee nos olhou. Juro que foi completamente perverso e maquiavélico o olhar dele. Medo. oO

- Sr. Juíz...

JUÍZ? O QUE É ISSO?

-...o caso destes dois é realmente algo complicado para simples mortais como nós compreendermos.

- E então?

- Eu aposto que se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais ontem eles teriam se agarrado selvagemmente. ;3

- LEE!

- LEE!

- Ok então. Caso encerrado.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que foi isso?

- Nada Tenten-san, eu e o Lee-san só estávamos entediados...

SEM COMENTÁRIOS!

-

Eu subi para o meu quarto.

Peguei minhas coisas para tomar um banho e um paninho preto que eu achei para tampar a câmera de vídeo que eu vou encontrar no banheiro.

OH VIDA! QUE MUNDO É ESSE, ONDE CRIANÇAS COLOCAM CÂMERAS DE VIDEO PELA PRÓPRIA CASA?! SÃO CRIANÇAS!

Andei calmamente até o banheiro. Espero não demorar muito para encontrar a câmera e tapá-la. ¬¬

Ok.

Que tipo de casa é essa onde eu entro em um banheiro para tomar um banho depois de um dia estressante e encontro o Neji de toalha – ULÁLÁ! *O* - pendurado na parede tampando alguma coisa?!

Sim, é a casa onde eu estou. ¬¬

- Neji... O que, o que você esta fazendo?

- Tampando a câmera do Hakai, Tenten. Tenten?

E ele caiu da parede. HAHAHAHAHAH

Eu riria demais da cara dele se ele tivesse se levantado.

Mas ele não levantou. E a cabeça dele esta apoiada no chão.

MEU DEUS! ELE BATEU A CABEÇA! O:

- NEJI!

Corri até ele, meu Kami, que desespero! Já estava quase chorando.

- Neji, fale comigo, olha pra mim! Acorda, POR FAVOR!

Eu o coloquei sentado com as costas apoiado na parede. Chacoalhava seus ombros. A única coisa que eu não percebi foi que eu estava tão perto dele. ¬¬°

- Ten...Tenten?

- AH! VOCÊ ESTA BEM! GRAÇAS A KAMI!

Ele entreabriu levemente os olhos.

- Você, lembra ontem...

- Sim, o que tem?

- ...quando você me perguntou se eu já havia beijado alguém?

- Ahm...sim.

As coisas que ele lembra um pouco antes de morrer. Tá, exagerei. ¬¬

- Eu beijei alguém.

Que sentimento é esse? Essa pressão esmagadora no peito, essa falta de ar, esse nó na garganta, e a imensa vontade do chorar? O que é isso? Tenten, o que esta acontecendo com você?!

CONTROLE-SE!

- Ah, que...bom?

- Você não quer saber quem é?

Ele ainda não tinha aberto os olhos totalmente, será que ele esta mesmo bem? D:

- Ah, sim, claro. Hm, conte.

De repente ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso torto e pervertido. PERFEITO! *O*

- Você.

E ele me beijou.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nossa, acho que vou enfartar do coração!

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, e nossa, como ele beija bem. *OOOO*

Ai ele rompeu o beijo.

E foi como se tivesse arrancado um pedaço de mim. Credo, eu pareço estar narrando aquelas comédias românticas nojentas que melam a mente da gente só de pensar. Eca. ¬¬

- Boa noite, Tenten.

Sorriu, e saiu.

Quem disse que eu consegui concentrar de novo para me lembrar de tampar a câmera?

E...peraí.

Ele se FINGIU de machucado para me beijar?

É, foi isso mesmo.

Kami.

EU VOU MATA-LO! Ò_Ó

-

-

Olá.

Eu sei que demorei tempo. MUITO tempo.

Mas eu realmente não sabia como continuar esta fic. Não sabia mesmo, até que eu ouvi uma música e me veio uma inspiração divina, e daí eu escrevi. :D Não sei se ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, mas, isso é vocês que me dizem. ;3

Deixem reviews, senão eu me mato. Totalmente sem pressão. :D

**Agradeço á:** ., **Julia-chan-L.O,** Luna-san, **Lady Luz,** Lust Lotu's**, Kurai Kiryu**, , e **Babu-chan.**

...PELAS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS!

Obrigada mesmo. :D Espero que gostem do capitulo.

Beijos

Ana Koori – 04.09.2009


End file.
